A cause de qui ?
by TbcAddict
Summary: C'est ma première fic et je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés. Je dirais qu'il y a du TBC, beaucoup de TBC. Du Tibbs aussi. Enfin, le mieux c'est que vous veniez voir par vous même !
1. Prologue

Prologue : Blessé

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tenta de se relever, et sentit vite qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Tony jeta un oeil sur ses -nombreuses- blessures.  
Son bras gauche s'était remis à saigner fortement, et il luttait contre la douleur que cela lui infligeait, sa jambe droite quand à elle ne saignait plus, et le bandage qu'on lui avait fait semblait tenir. Pour l'instant en tout cas.  
Tony avait du mal a rester éveillé tant son bras, sa jambe, et toutes les mutilations subies le faisaient souffrir. Mais il était un DiNozzo, et un DiNozzo reste digne. Dire qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi on l'avait torturé !  
Il finit par regarder autour de lui. Il était toujours allongé dans le divan sensé être blanc, mais qui était devenu relativement rouge. Il était seul. Seul et blessé.  
Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait réveillé en partant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle partie ? Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose...  
Tony espérait qu'_il_ n'avait pas compris. Sinon, elle était probablement déjà morte. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible.  
Il entendit un bruit provenant de la pièce d'à coté. La porte. Quelqu'un entrait dans la maison. Tony voulut voir qui c'était, mais une douleur fulgurante à la jambe l'en dissuada vivement. Et c'est alors qu'il entendit une vitre se briser, quelqu'un –une femme, à en juger par le son aigu qui atteint ses oreilles- hurla, un grand fracas se fit entendre et finalement un coup de feu.  
Puis ce fût le noir complet.


	2. Chapitre 1: Enlèvement

Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement

Tony entendit son réveil sonner, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il éteignit l'appareil et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps. Il se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. 7h45. Et zut ! Il allait encore arriver en retard et Gibbs le slapperait. Comme tous les jours depuis son entrée au NCIS. Il se leva, pris une douche, avala rapidement son café et sortit de son appartement. Il avait à peine fait trois pas dehors lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac. Il se depêcha donc de retourner à l'interieur.

8h00. Timothy McGee fit son entrée dans l'Open Space du NCIS. Sa collègue Ziva David était déjà assise à son bureau, des dossiers étalés devant elle, visiblement à la recherche d'une quelconque affaire à résoudre. Tim s'assit à son bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche. Comme d'habitude, Tony était en retard. Pour changer, tiens.

8h19. L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs –qui en était déjà à son 7ème café de la journée- était de très mauvaise humeur. Il venait de se prendre la tête avec le directeur Vance, cet espèce de cure-dent sur pattes. Gibbs arriva d'un pas décidé vers son bureau et remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'y en avait que deux.

Où est DiNozzo ? grogna t-il

Euh, eh bien il... commença Ziva avant d'être interrompue par l'ancien marin.

Il va m'entendre !

Près d'une heure plus tard, l'agent DiNozzo n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce qui commençait à inquiéter fortement ses collègues, car , s'il arrivait toujours en retard, d'habitude à cette heure là il était présent.

Gibbs était inquiet pour Tony. Et il detestait être inquiet. Ca le rendait aggressif. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il pris la décision de se rendre chez l'agent senior. On ne sait jamais, il était peut être simplement toujours en train de dormir. L'agent monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de l'appartement de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il y arriva en 11 minutes. Un record pour lequel il avait grillé une bonne dizaine de feux rouges, 8 ou 9 stop et dieu seul sait combien de céder le passage. Mais l'essentiel était d'arriver à bon port, non ?  
Une fois sur place, Gibbs n'eut pas à pousser la porte, il n'y avait plus de porte ! Ce qui signifiait que quelque chose s'était produit ici. Bien décidé à découvrir quoi, Gibbs entra dans l'appartement et vit que celui ci était complètement saccagé. Il trouva des traces de sang au milieu du salon, et des morceaux de la chemise hawaïenne de son agent trainaient sur le sol.  
- Bon sang DiNozzo où es tu ?soupira l'ancien sniper en regardant le lieu dévasté.


	3. Chapitre 2: Tout se paye un jour

_DiNozzoGirl : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise_

_Sasha Richester : Je suis ravie que tu aimes et que tu trouves ça inquiétant :P. Oui c'est peut-être Ziva...Ou peut-être pas mouhaha ! Merci du conseil, je vais essayer d'aérer un peu à chaque fois que je mets des espaces, ils n'apparaissent pas une fois le chapitre posté o_o_

_Alicia : j'espère que tu es suivie parce que j'ai l'intention de te provoquer d'autres crises !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tout se paye un jour

-Abby !

-Gibbs ! T'as mon Caf-Pow ?

-Oui , tiens. Analyse moi ce sang et vite s'il te plaît ! Vérifie s'il appartient à Tony.

-Tony ? Pourquoi est ce que ce sang serait celui de Tony ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Non ,ne me dit pas surtout pas oui. Enfin si, dit le. Seulement si c'est

vrai hein, pas si...

-Abby ! Calme toi. Je vais le retrouver, et vivant.

* * *

Tony était assis sur une chaise, les mains et les pieds attachés, et un bandeau sur les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il

entendit des pas près de lui, preuve qu'il n' était pas seul.

-Hé, dit tu voudrais pas m'enlever le bandeau ? Non parce que c'est pas que d'être aveugle ne me tente pas, ça me fait me sentir comme Daredevil, le super

héros, tu connais ? Oui bon quoi qu'il en soit je...

Un violent coup de cutter à la mâchoire lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

-Aïe, pas la peine d'être aussi violent tu sais !

-Ferme la.

Une voix dure et rauque. Déjà, c'était un homme qui le retenait , et pas aimable, de surcroît ! Alors que Tony allait retenter une pique verbale, l'homme prit la

parole.

-Si tu crois que de rester ici ça m'amuse, tu te goure !

-Eh bien t'as qu'à partir, je ne te retiens pas mon vieux ! rétorqua l'agent du NCIS.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit un objet tranchant lui pénétrer dans la jambe droite et s'enfoncer profondément en faisant des allers retours sur au moins cinq

centimètres. Tony résista pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

-Non, reprît l'homme, je vais rester ici et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir ! _Il_ m'a demandé de te saigner un peu, alors je compte bien en profiter !

* * *

-Gibbs ! J'ai analysé le sang que tu as trouvé chez Tony.

- Et alors ? s'enquit Ziva.

- C'est bien le sien...

Ziva, McGee, Abby et Gibbs sentirent l'inquiétude les envahir. Ils aimaient tous Tony, et l'idée qu'il était blessé dans un lieu inconnu leur était insupportable.

-Abby et moi, on va essayer de localiser son portable, il l'a peut-être encore avec lui ! proposa McGee.

-Allez y ! Et prévenez moi dès que c'est fait !

* * *

-Et sinon, ton supérieur, il est sympa ? lança Tony à l'attention de son kidnappeur, qu'il ne voyait toujours pas.

- A ton avis ? aboya celui ci.

- Mouais, ça m'étonnerait. Généralement, les gens qui font enlever et torturer de pauvres innocents comme moi ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier

de « sympa », tu vois. Au fait dis moi, juste comme ça, je me demandais , qu'est ce que j'ai fait au juste pour mériter d'être ici ?

Tony se concentrait sur ses paroles pour éviter de penser à la douleur fulgurante qu'il éprouvait. Sa jambe devait avoir une belle entaille toute en longueur et

profonde, il sentait sa mâchoire saigner, et le type qui le retenait lui assénait régulièrement des coups de poings.

-Toi ? Rien du tout. Répondit-il simplement pendant qu'il lui enfonçait une lame dans le bras gauche, la faisant avancer lentement le long du bras de l'agent

senior, tout en prenant soin de bien appuyer.

Cette fois, Tony ne put s'empêcher de hurler, avant de s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur qui était de moins en moins supportable.

* * *

Gibbs et Ziva entrèrent dans le labo d'Abby, espérant qu'elle et Tim avaient réussi à trouver le portable. C'était bel et bien le cas.

-Patron, commença McGee, on l'a localisé. Il est sur...

-Ocean drive,lut l'ancien sniper. On y va !

* * *

-Patron, vous voulez pas ralentir un peu, je me sens mal ! demanda Tim.

Sa seule réponse fût un regard si noir qu'il n'osa plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Gibbs, Ziva et McGee descendirent de la voiture et regardèrent autour d'eux. Personne. Pas de Tony.

-On fouille les environs ! ordonna Gibbs.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Ziva tomba sur le portable de Tony, abandonné dans un buisson.

Alors que ses deux collègues arrivaient à sa hauteur, elle trouva un papier positionné à côté du téléphone.

-« Tout se paye un jour. Dommage pour lui que ce pauvre DiNozzo vous ait rencontré.»


	4. Chapitre 3: Rechercher quelqu'un

Chapitre 3 : Rechercher quelqu'un

_« __Tout se paye un jour. Dommage pour lui que ce pauvre DiNozzo vous ait rencontré.»_

Gibbs jeta le papier sur son bureau. Qui avait bien pu laisser ce mot ? Sans savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé que ça lui était destiné. A lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,

ce qui voudrait dire que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Tony, ce serait plus ou moins sa faute. Et cette idée lui était insupportable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers

l'ascenseur.

-Abby, dit-il en entrant dans le labo, est ce que tu peux trouver d'où vient ce papier ?

-Bien sûr Gibbs ! répondit la laborantine

* * *

Tony était toujours dans la même situation, et il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était attaché ici. Le type qui s'amusait régulièrement à lui

enfoncer un couteau dans différentes parties de son corps ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis un bon moment, et Tony en vint à se dire qu'il n'était peut-être

plus dans la pièce. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait tord lorsqu'il entendit des voix, qui lui semblaient assez lointaine. Il reconnut cependant celle du sadique à

qui il avait parlé, mais il ne pût pas déterminer à qui était l'autre voix, si ce n'est que c'était une femme.

-Pourquoi tu le gardes ici ? Ca t'apportes quoi d'obéir à l'autre abruti ? demanda la femme

-Qu' est ce que ça peut te faire hein, renchérit l'autre, c'est mon problème. Et si je veux aider « l'abruti », comme tu dis, à se venger de ce Ribbs ou Tibbs, je ne

me rappelle pas, ça ne te regardes pas alors tu la ferme !

_Ribbs ou Tibbs ? Alors je serais ici parce qu'un taré veut se venger de Gibbs ?_ se demanda Tony, qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. C'était la

première fois qu'il entendait une femme ici, et ça aussi, c'était bizarre. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec la brute adepte du couteau. Mais le

plus étrange de tout, c'était qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix ailleurs. Il connaissait cette femme, il en était persuadé.

* * *

-Bon alors, j'ai remarqué que ce papier est plutôt spécial, expliqua Abby à ses collègues, mais comme j'ai l'impression que si je me lance dans les détails

techniques, vous n'allez rien comprendre et alors vous allez m'interrompre pour me dire que...

-Abby, coupa Gibbs.

-Oui, exactement comme là, Gibbs ! Donc je vais aller droit au but. On en trouve dans seulement 5 boutiques dans les environs, dont j'ai bien sûr trouvé

l'adresse. Par contre, je n'ai rien pû faire pour l'écriture. Ecrit en majuscule, pas de signe distinctif particulier comme par exemple faire le point de rattachement

du O en bas. J'ai vu ça dans un film une fois, je suis que Tony l'adorerait ! Enfin bref, à part les endroits où trouver le papier, je n'ai rien.

-Merci Abs !

* * *

Tony se concentrait toujours pour écouter la conversation et pour trouver qui était la femme. Le ton montait entre les deux, et il entendit finalement le bruit

d'une claque. Probablement de la part de l'homme. Après ça, il n'y eut plus un bruit pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure. Ou plutôt ce qui lui sembla être un

quart d'heure, vu que Tony avait commencé à perdre la notion du temps. Et puis finalement il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, et l'homme

–toujours avec son couteau fétiche dans la main- lui serra la gorge.

-Eh, ça faisait longtemps dis donc, lui lança l'agent, tu commençais presque à me manquer !

-Pourtant je ne crois pas qu'on s'était déjà parlé, lui répondit une voix féminine.

Oups. Loupé, c'était la femme.

-Oh, oui je crois que je vous ai confondue. Sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr.

-Vas-y ! intima l'homme. Prouve moi que tu es bien de _son_ côté.

Tony sentit que le couteau s'enfonçait encore une fois dans sa peau. La femme lui taillada une large entaille en travers de son torse, ce qui le fit tressaillir de

douleur.

-Ouh, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu droit à ce doux contact. Vous êtes des fétichistes du couteau vous, non ?

L'homme poussa un grognement.

-Tu vois, c'est pas parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment son but que je ne suis pas de son coté. Maintenant si tu pouvais avoir un peu confiance, ce serait

bien.

Elle était visiblement légèrement vexée. Tony entendit ses deux bourreaux s'éloigner et se retrouva seul. Du moins pour quelques minutes. Après ce laps de

temps, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et il sentit qu'on poussait sa chaise.

* * *

Ziva, McGee et Gibbs avaient déjà vérifié les listes de clients ayant acheté du papier de quatre des cinq boutiques, et jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas trouvé de nom

qui puissent leur évoquer quoique ce soit. Ils ne connaissaient aucun des acheteurs. Gibbs espérait que le cinquième et dernier magasin leur fournirait un nom

connu, sinon cela voudrait dire que le type qui retenait son agent était assez intelligent pour envoyer quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas acheter le papier.

Et ça, ce serait embêtant. La vendeuse de la dernière boutique leur apporta la liste. Ils l'étudièrent soigneusement.

-Je n'en connais toujours aucun, soupira Ziva.

-Moi non plus, dit McGee sur le même ton. Et vous Patron ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas.

-Gibbs ? demanda Ziva

-Jérome Tansay. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, que ses agents n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre. Celui là, je le connais.


	5. Chapitre 4: Jérome Tansay

_DiNozzoGirl: Eh oui tu avais raison, c'était bien Gibbs :') _

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Jérome Tansay

Ziva et McGee étaient assis dans l'open space orange du NCIS, cherchant des réponses auprès de leur patron.

-Qui est Jérome Tansay ? s'inquieta Ziva.

- Un marine. Plutôt un ancien marine, en fait, lui répondit Gibbs.

- Pourquoi ce n'en est plus un ? voulut savoir McGee.

- Il s'est virer des marines il y a une douzaine d' années. A cause de moi.

Gibbs prit un café avant de poursuivre.

- Je travaillais déjà au NCIS, et lors d'une enquête j'ai découvert que Tansay vendait de la drogue qu'il faisait importer d'Europe à d'autres marines. A la fin de

l'enquête, il a dû partir de la Navy. Il l'a très mal pris, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà là lorsque je suis devenu un marine. Juste avant qu'on ne reparte au NCIS, il

m'a dit « Tu me le paieras un jour », je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rajouta Ziva.

- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu enlever Tony pour se venger, douze ans après ? s'interrogea McGee.

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve quand même ça bizarre, quand il a parlé de se venger, on aurait vraiment dit que c'était sous le coup de la colère. Et puis, je ne le

vois enlever quelqu'un, et encore moins penser à laisser un mot comme celui qu'on a retrouvé. Il n'en a pas l'envergure.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est surement pas lui ! lança Abby qui venait arriver avec du café.

- Mais Abby, il a quand même acheté le papier, il ne peut pas être innocent ! répondit Tim.

- Comme dirait Tony, t'as déjà vu Gibbs se tromper ? renchérit la laborantine.

McGee ne répondit pas, et Ziva jugea qu'il était temps de dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, même si ce n'est pas lui, je pense qu'on ne perdrait rien à le retrouver et à l'interroger. Et si il ne se montre pas coopératif, je connais 13 façons de torturer quelqu'un avec une agrafe.

- Oui, on va l'interroger, je pense qu'il pourrait être un exécutant, on a pu le charger d'acheter la matériel. Croyez moi, on va trouver ce qu'il en est !

Sur ce, Gibbs attrapa un autre gobelet de café et le but d'une traite.

* * *

Tony sentit que quelqu'un poussait sa chaise quelques mètres plus loin, puis il entendit des sortes de crépitements, comme si on grattait le sol pour en retirer

quelque chose.

- Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé !

C'était la voix de cette femme, qui était là quelques minutes avant et dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui en était la propriétaire. Il allait parler lorsqu'elle le

fit avant lui.

- Bon, allons y, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit-elle en arrachant le bandeau que Tony avait sur les yeux, le laissant ainsi voir son visage.

- Toi ! s'écria t-il en la reconnaissant.


	6. Chapitre 5: Révélations

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je pense finir cette histoire dans le prochain chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

_Toi ! s'écria t-il en la reconnaissant._

Tony n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il en venait même à se demander si la douleur ne lui donnait pas des hallucinations.

- Wendy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Plus tard, Tony. Il faut qu'on bouge de là, et vite.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué, décida l'agent du NCIS.

- Bon, très bien, mais si on n'est pas partis quand il reviendra, ce sera ta faute. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert en enquêtant qu'un type voulait se venger de ton patron, en t'utilisant.

- Le type qui était là tout à l'heure ?

- Non. Lui, c'est exécutant. Il y en deux trois en tout, qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, parce qu'ils ont tous eu un problème avec Gibbs. Je me suis débrouillée pour rentrer en contact avec l'un d'entre eux, et faire croire que moi aussi j'étais intéressée pour me venger de Gibbs.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as tailladé ? merci beaucoup, Wendy.

- Ouais, désolée, j'avais pas trop le choix. Bon, on ferait mieux de se barrer d'ici maintenant, Tony.

- Je te suis. Enfin, si j'arrive encore à marcher, ce qui n'est pas franchement sûr vu que ton copain taré m'a fait un soin du corps au couteau !

Wendy ne répondit pas, empoigna Tony et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il fallait qu'ils partent, et le plus loin possible, tant que l'état de Tony le permettrait.

* * *

Gibbs entra d'un pas décidé dans l'open space du NCIS, un café noir brûlant dans chaque main. Ziva et McGee étaient assis à leur bureau, pianotant à toute vitesse sur leur ordinateur.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- Jérome Tansay habite à Baltimore. J'ai récupéré son adresse et Ziva ses relevés téléphoniques.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Oui, il a reçu treize appels d'un numéro masqué depuis avant-hier, soit le jour où...

- Où Tony a été enlevé, conclut Gibbs en finissant son premier café. McGee, vous savez qui l'a appelé ?

- Non patron, il appelle depuis des portables à forfaits prépayés, et après il s'en débarrasse. Abby et moi on n'a pas pu retrouver sa trace, ni son nom.

- Alors cherchez encore, McGee . Et trouvez !

- Oui patron.

-Ziva, on va chez lui.

* * *

Tony et Wendy avaient atteint une grande maison dans une rue en cul-de-sac, qui appartenait à une amie de son ex-fiancée, partie pour plusieurs semaines. Wendy avait décidé que c'était le lieu le plus sûr pour l'instant, et, de toute manière, Tony ne pouvait pas aller beaucoup plus loin. Elle l'installa sur le divan blanc du salon, et à peine était-il allongé que Tony s'endormit.

* * *

Ziva et Gibbs atteignirent la maison de Jérome Tansay en quelques minutes. Ziva toqua à la porte, son arme à la main. Personne ne répondit. Les deux agents entendirent un bruit sourd, venant de l'autre côté de la maison. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'y rendre pour y trouver l'homme qu'ils cherchaient, qui avait sauté du premier étage pour leur échapper. Gibbs courut après lui, et après une course poursuite effrénée, il le rattrapa et se jeta sur lui, le propulsant à terre.

* * *

De retour au NCIS, Tansay était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire, attendant qu'on vienne l'interroger. Gibbs entra dans la pièce, toujours avec un café dans la main, pendant que Ziva les observait derrière la vitre.

- Pourquoi avez vous essayé de vous enfuir ? vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher peut-être ?

- Absolument pas, Gibbs. J'avais juste un rendez vous urgent chez le dentiste, je ne pouvais pas être en retard .

- T'aurais mieux fait de prendre rendez-vous avec un avocat, Tansay !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.

- Qui t'as appelé treize fois en deux jours ?

- Je m'en rappelle pas.

- Bien sûr. On peut trouver un compromis, si tu coopères. Tu me donnes le nom du type qui t'as engagé, ce que t'as fait à par acheter ce foutu papier, et qui sont les autres exécutants . Et je t'aurais une forte remise de peine.

- J'ai rien à dire.

Gibbs se leva. Il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement lorsque Abby ouvrit la porte et l'interpella. Il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Quoi ?

- McGee et moi, on a passé deux heures et demi sur ces fichus appels, mais on a fini par réussir !

- Vous avez trouvé qui l'a appelé ?

- Oui ! C'est un certain Marko Ramon. Tu le connais ?

- Oui. Trouvez moi qui d'autre il a appelé ces deux derniers jours !

- Je savais que tu me le demanderais ! Alors je l'ai déjà fait. A part Tansay, il a aussi appelé plusieurs fois un gars qui s'appelle Sean Thompson. Ce sont les deux seules personnes qu'il ait appelé depuis ces portables prépayés.

- Merci beaucoup, Abby. On a plus qu'à trouver où ils ont mis Tony, et à les descendre.

* * *

Tony était toujours dans la grande maison de l'amie de Wendy, mais il était désormais seul à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tenta de se relever, et sentit vite qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

Tony jeta un oeil sur ses -nombreuses- blessures. Son bras gauche s'était remis à saigner fortement, et il luttait contre la douleur que cela lui infligeait, sa jambe droite quand à elle ne saignait plus, et le bandage qu'on lui avait fait semblait tenir.

Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Tony avait du mal a rester éveillé tant son bras, sa jambe, et toutes les mutilations subies le faisaient souffrir.

Mais il était un DiNozzo, et un DiNozzo reste digne.

Dire qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi on l'avait torturé !

Il finit par regarder autour de lui. Il était toujours allongé dans le divan sensé être blanc, mais qui était devenu relativement rouge.

Il était seul. Seul et blessé.

Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait réveillé en partant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle partie ? Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Tony espérait qu'_il_ n'avait pas compris.

Sinon, elle était probablement déjà morte.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible.

Il entendit un bruit provenant de la pièce d'à coté.

La porte.

Quelqu'un entrait dans la maison.

Tony voulut voir qui c'était, mais une douleur fulgurante à la jambe l'en dissuada vivement.

Et c'est alors qu'il entendit une vitre se briser, quelqu'un –une femme, à en juger par le son aigu qui atteint ses oreilles- hurla, un grand fracas se fit entendre et finalement un coup de feu. Puis ce fût le noir complet.


	7. Chapitre 6: Epilogue

_Bonjouuuur !_

_Voilà, je poste enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic, après deux semaines de pause. _

_Bonne lecture :') _

* * *

_DiNozzoGirl : Vive le TBC !_

_Sasha Richester :Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, et surtout que tu me dises que je respecte bien les caractères des personnages dans les répliques, parce que c'est important pour moi :') _

_Cherisch : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu trouves ça génial, ça me fait très plaisir !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Epilogue

Les agents Ziva David et Timothy McGee étaient tous deux assis à leur bureau, cherchant un moyen de poser à leur patron toutes les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres, sans résultat.  
Ils n'osaient pas même ouvrir la bouche tant Gibbs semblait irrité.  
Ils venaient de passer les trois dernières heures à chercher les adresses de Marko Ramon et Sean Thompson. Et lorsqu'ils les avaient enfin trouvées, ils s'étaient rendus dans deux maisons vides, sans que personne ne sache où les deux hommes étaient à présent.  
Et pour couronner le tout, Ziva et McGee n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de qui diable étaient ces deux types.

Ziva décida après de longues minutes de réflexion de finalement se risquer à demander à Gibbs.

- Gibbs ?

- Je sais ce que vous voulez savoir, coupa l'ancien marine. Marko Ramon et Sean Thompson.

- Euh, eh bien oui, Patron. Parce que, enfin, on ne sait toujours pas qui ils sont...

- Vous allez le savoir McGee. Marko Ramon avait un frère, Brian, qui était un marine et dont il était très proche. Brian a tué un quartier maître un jour, et c'est moi qui était chargé de l'enquête. Marko a toujours pensé que son frère était innocent, et lorsqu'on l'a arrêté et que Brian s'est pendu dans sa cellule, il l'a très mal vécu et a pris le NCIS, et plus précisément moi pour responsable.

- Je vois, et Sean Thompson ? s'enquit l 'israélienne.

- Un type que j'ai confondu et fait mettre en prison pour tentative de meurtre. Il est sorti il y a environ huit mois.

-OK. Bon, donc si je résume bien...

- C'est si je comprends bien , Ziva.

- Oui ça va. Donc on aurait Marko Ramon en tête du clan « vengeons nous de Gibbs », avec sous ses ordres Jérome Tansay qui aurait juste servi à acheter du papier, à écrire le mot et sûrement à le déposer avec le portable de Tony, et Sean Thompson qui lui serait...euh...

- Sean est une brute avec un fort gabarit. Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que c'est lui qui tient DiNozzo.

- D'accord. Bon, on sait déjà qui ils sont, maintenant on a plus qu'à trouver où ils sont.

* * *

Tony se réveilla, avec un mal de tête intense, et des blessures qui le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la maison de l'amie de Wendy, mais il n'était plus allongé sur le divan. Désormais il était attaché sur une chaise, un homme qu'il devina être le fétichiste du couteau devant lui.

- Enfin réveillé ? lui cracha le type, c'est dingue qu'une simple poêle trouvée sur le comptoir puisse assommer quelqu'un tout ce temps !

- Combien de temps exactement ? C'est juste pour voir si t'as réussi à battre le dernier mec qui m'a assommé, renvoya l'agent.

- Argh j'en peux plus de ce gars, grogna l'homme.

- T'inquiète, c'est réciproque mon vieux. Au fait, juste comme ça, c'était quoi le coup de feu, les cris et tout ce qui va avec que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, ça c'était juste parce que j'aime soigner mon entrée. Ta traître de copine pourra en témoigner. Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse encore faire quoique ce soit.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? s'énerva Tony.

- Ben je sais pas, c'est pas toi qui disait avoir entendu un coup de feu ?

Tony eut alors un élan de violence, mais ses chaines le retinrent sur sa chaise, l'empêchant de se jeter sur l'homme en face de lui.

* * *

- Quelqu'un a t-il quelque chose ? demanda Leroy Jethro Gibbs en entrant dans l'open space après être allé se chercher une double dose de cafés.

- Toujours rien, répondit Ziva. J'ai téléphoné partout mais personne ne sait où sont Ramon ou Thompson.

- Et Tansay ?

- Toujours dans sa cellule, il refuse catégoriquement de dire quoique ce soit.

- McGee ?

- Oui, Patron. Alors, Abby et moi on a tracé les portables de Ramon et Thompson, mais on ne trouve rien, ils doivent être éteints. On attend de voir si l'un des deux s'allume.

- Giiiibs ! cria Abby en arrivant toute excitée dans la pièce, ça y est !

- Ca y est quoi, Abby ?

- Il l'a fait ! Il a allumé son télephone ! Je peux le pister et savoir où il est !

- Qui ?

- Thompson et Ramon, Gibbs. Les deux ! C'est pas génial ?! Maintenant je vais pouvoir trouver où ils sont, vous allez y aller, les arrêter, trouver Tony, le ramener, et voilà, c'est super !

- Trouve moi une adresse, Abs ! lança Gibbs à la laborantine.

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

* * *

Sean Thompson se tenait debout, en face de l'agent du NCIS qu'il avait enlevé et –légèrement- mutilé.

Alors qu'il allumait son portable pour prévenir son chef qu'il avait éxécuté sa mission, son regard se posa sur Anthony DiNozzo, qu'il avait dû encore assommer pour le calmer. Sean devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu coupable, dans le sens où ce gars là ne lui avait strictement rien fait.

Mais il voulait se venger de Gibbs, il _devait_ se venger.

Et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Même à torturer un innocent.

Même à tuer quelqu'un.

Gibbs l'avait envoyé en taule, où il avait vécu l'enfer sur terre.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point ça avait été horrible pour lui.

Personne.

Sa femme l'avait quitté, il n'avait jamais revu son fils, son père l'avait renié, sa vie était il allait se venger. Faire souffrir Gibbs. Il le fallait.

Il composa le numéro.

-_ Ramon_, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est moi. J'ai récupéré le gars du NCIS.

- _T'en a fait quoi ?_

- Attaché sur une chaise, et assommé.

- _Parfait. Et la traître ?_

- C'est plus un problème. Une balle entre les deux yeux, fini.

- _Bien. Je vais te rejoindre. N'oublie pas, tu laisses ton portable allumé et tu m'attends._

- Et s'ils arrivent avant toi ?

- _Tu menaces leur copain, ça les calmera._

Ramon coupa la connexion. Sean posa son télephone allumé sur la table, et soupira. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Sa vengeance allait bientôt avoir lieu. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il attrapait son arme.

* * *

-Alors, cette adresse, tu l'as ?

-Oui Gibbs ! 32, masteria lane, sur la 8ème avenue.

-Super ! Ziva, McGee, on y va !

Les trois agents attrapèrent leurs pistolet et sautèrent dans la voiture, roulant à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tony.

* * *

- Aah , tu m'as encore assommé, t'abuses!grogna Tony en ouvrant les yeux.

- Commences pas à te plaindre, c'est bientôt fini.

- Comment ça ?

Au même instant, un bruit de moteur venant de l'extérieur se fit entendre. Thompson se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour voir trois agents sortir en trombe d'une voiture et courir vers la porte d'entrée, arme à la main.

- Ah, voilà tes copains !

Tony allait répondre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître Gibbs, Ziva et McGee.

* * *

Thompson se jeta sur Tony et lui planqua son flingue sur la tempe.

- Faîtes encore un pas et je bute votre pote !

- Ça suffit, Thompson. Posez cette arme.

- Hors de question.

- Vous ne tirerez pas, assura Gibbs.

- Tu crois ça ? Va voir dans l'autre pièce, tu verras de quoi je suis capable !

Alors que Ziva s'avançait lentement vers la cuisine, Gibbs et McGee pointaient toujours leur arme sur Sean.

- Hé Patron, tu sais quoi ? Je suis tombé sur un vrai fan du couteau. Je crois que je pourrais plus en toucher un pendant au moins un mois !

- La ferme, toi ! intima Sean en assénant un violent coup de poing à Tony.

Au moment où Ziva revenait de la cuisine, le visage blême, et du sang sur les mains, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Marko Ramon.

* * *

- Ah , on dirait que je suis un peu en retard ! lança t-il.

Gibbs et McGee ne répondirent pas, préférant s'intéresser à ce que Ziva avait trouvé.

- Ziva ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta McGee.

- Elle est morte, il l'a tuée...

- Qui est morte ?

- Wendy. Répondit Tony d'une voix basse.

- Wendy ? Wendy, ton ex fiancée ?

- Oui, le bleu.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- Ah, je vais répondre, si vous voulez bien , interrompit chère Wendy nous a fait croire qu'elle était avec nous, mais son seul et unique but était en fait d'aider ce pauvre Tony. Elle nous trahis, on la tue. Fin de l'histoire.

- Vous êtes des monstres, cracha Ziva.

- Ouais, bon, passons aux choses serieuses. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, voire glacé, chez moi, et...

- Oh ce cliché ! lança Tony.

- Pardon ?

- Ta phrase, sur la vengeance, c'est un cliché. De mauvais films en plus. Tu devrais trouver plus original que ça.

Tony venait de décontenancer Ramon, et Gibbs le savait. C'était une occasion qu'il ne pouvait pas louper.

Ramon, déconcerté, avait baissé son arme, et Thompson, obnubilé par son patron et ce que ce dernier allait répondre à Tony, ne prêtait plus attention aux agents du NCIS.

Gibbs n'avait que quelques secondes, mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Il se jeta sur Thompson, lui arracha son arme et lui planta sur le coeur tandis que Ziva faisait exactement la même chose avec Ramon et que McGee se dirigeait vers Tony pour le libérer.

Gibbs et Ziva passèrent chacun les menottes à leur cible, alors que McGee aidait Tony, blessé, à se relever. A peine était-il debout qu'il tenta d'aller vers la cuisine, mais sa jambe marquée d'un profonde entaille le retint et le fit s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Tony ! accourut Gibbs, ça va ?

- Wendy...

- Tony...

- Gibbs retint son agent qui voulait à tout prix rejoindre le corps de son ex en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tony ! Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'es pas en état de bouger !

Tony se débattit quelques instants puis abandonna et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son patron.

* * *

Le lendemain. Tony était dans sa chambre d'hôpital et s'ennuyait fermement, malgré les visites de ses collègues. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux événements de la veille et à la mort de Wendy. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que ses amis seraient là pour l'aider.

-DiNozzo, ça va? demanda Gibbs en entrant dans la chambre.

- ça va, patron. Et toi ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Gibbs.

- DiNozzo.

- C'est pas ta faute.

- Je sais.

- On dirait pas.

- Wendy est morte à cause de moi, Tony.

- Non. Elle est morte parce qu'elle a voulût m'aider.

- Si tu le dis.

- Patron ?

- Oui?

- Je peux avoir un café ?

- Non.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Tu serais capable de le renverser et de te brûler !

Sur ces mots, Gibbs quitta la chambre, un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres, et laissant un Tony bouche bée dans son lit.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic !_

_J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à me lire ! :') _


End file.
